POR UM BEM MAIOR
by Vander Metalkid
Summary: Quando a situação aperta, Draco terá de se unir a quem menos esperava para recuperar quem ama. Antigas Intrigas... Serão Esquecidas... POR UM BEM MAIOR!
1. Teaser

**Lugares Inesperados**

Draco acordou sem saber onde estava. Porém, quando abriu os olhos, nem precisou olhar ao redor. Conhecia aquele lugar: era a Sala Precisa.

**Pessoas Inesperadas**

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que via. Não era possível. Devia estar imaginando aquilo. Aquele homem morrera há 6 anos. Mas Draco percebeu que era real.

– Sim Draco – soou a voz gélida de Lord Voldemort em seus ouvidos – Eu voltei.

**Acontecimentos Inesperados**

Neville Longbottom levantou-se enquanto pegava sua varinha. Todos os outros garotos riam daquela figura cômica. Neville então, apontou sua varinha para o garoto à sua frente. Um olhar vago e cheio de ódio apareceu em seu rosto. E, sem aviso, Neville gritou:

– AVADA...

**Nervos à flor da pele...**

– Se quiser pode ir embora, Weasley.

– Weasley?! É assim que você me chama agora? - perguntou Rony nervoso aproximando-se de Harry.

– Exatamente.

Harry viu apenas um relance quando sentiu uma dor na boca do estômago. Rony lhe dera um soco. Ainda sem fôlego, Harry murmurou:

– Rony?...

– Vá pro inferno, "Sr. Potter"!!!

**...Literalmente**

Ele sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo gritar em protesto. Jamais conseguiria. Aquilo estava além de seu alcance. Porém, a imagem de seus pais sendo torturados invadiu sua mente. Decidiu continuar mesmo sabendo que era impossível. As vozes dos que haviam morrido ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Foi quando tudo escureceu.

**Antigas Intrigas...**

Harry andava distraído pelos corredores do Ministério. Foi quando esbarrou em alguém. Virou-se imediatamente para pedir desculpas. Na mesma hora arrependeu-se de ser tão gentil. Um garoto de cabelos loiros, queixo fino, vestido num terno cinza-chumbo levantava-se olhando pra ele. Harry olhou já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Foi quando Draco falou...

**...Serão esquecidas...**

– Vim pedir a sua ajuda, Potter. – falou Draco Malfoy, como se aquilo o consumisse por dentro – Só você pode me ajudar a reencontrá-los...

– Mas, o que você acha que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Seu amigo Weasley perdeu-se com eles...

"**...POR UM BEM MAIOR!!!"**

Intrigas, romances, correria, gritos e muitos,

eu disse MUITOS duelos bruxos!!!

Confira minha 1ª fic publicada...

**POR UM BEM MAIOR!!!**

Em breve!!!

**N/A:** AÊÊÊÊ!!! Teaser postado!!! PeloamordeDeus, comentem!!! Deixem nem que seja um único review!!! Mesmo que seja pra criticar, ou dar idéias, comentem... Provavelmente, o 1º capítulo sai dia 01/11 (ironia do Destino...). Por enquanto é só... Até mais...

P.S.:Estou procurando uma beta!!!

**Aparato**

**Vander [Metalkid**


	2. Ironia do Destino

**Capítulo I**

Ele andava calmamente pelos corredores do Ministério. Seu terno cinza-chumbo dava um brilho diferente para seus cabelos loiros, e seu tom de pele, sempre pálido, tinha uma aparência mais sadia. Mas, todo esse bem-estar, tivera seu preço. É claro que ele estava preocupado com o desaparecimento de seu pai. Porém, sem seu pai por perto, Draco tinha menos dificuldade em esconder seu emprego.

Desviando esse pensamento, Draco passou por um novo assistente de escritório. Desses que querem ter bons contatos com todo mundo, na esperança que seja bem-sucedido no Ministério. O assistente, assim que o viu, adiantou-se pra cumprimentá-lo:

- Olá, Sr. Malfoy!

- E quem seria você? - perguntou Draco com toda a vontade de demonstrar que ele era superior.

- McKinley, Sr.

Draco aproximou-se e disse perto do ouvido o rapaz:

- Escute aqui, McKinley. No momento eu não preciso de nenhum puxa-saco, sem futuro nenhum, que vai ficar a vida inteira levando relatórios de um departamento pra outro, ok? Mas, se eu souber de alguém que precise, eu aviso.

O garoto olhou para Draco com um ódio mortal, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada. Dando as costas ao garoto, Draco dirigiu-se para os elevadores. Assim que ia entrar no elevador, ouviu alguém lhe chamando:

- Sr. Malfoy, um momento.

- Agora não, estou sem tempo!!!

Creio que pra mim, você terá tempo...

"Espera aí!!! Eu conheço essa voz!!!" pensou Draco. "Mas, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?" Virou-se, sabendo que ia levar, no mínimo, uma bronca.

- Olá, Sr. Ministro... - disse ele para Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia.

- Olá Draco. Você não estava sem tempo? - falou Shacklebolt com um sorriso no rosto. - Mas, de qualquer modo, vim aqui apenas para lhe dar meus pêsames pelo desaparecimento de seu pai. Saiba que já mandamos um grupo de Aurores procurá-lo.

- Agradeço muito sua preocupação, Sr. Ministro. - falou o garoto num tom monótono.

- De nada, Draco. De nada.

"Mas que droga!!!" pensou Draco. "Será que eles não veêm que eu estou indo pro trabalho?" Draco esmurrou o botão do elevador, nervoso com todos por terem o atrasado. Assim que o elevador começou a descer, ele encostou-se num dos cantos e olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor...

Todos ali, apenas discutindo o cansaço de seus trabalhos. Se eles soubessem o que é dificuldade, estariam dando pulos de alegria por terem seus empreguinhos sórdidos. Quando atingiu o sexto andar, apenas Draco e mais um senhor de idade ocupavam o elevador. Draco estranhou a presença daquele homem ali. Desde que começara a trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios, sempre que chegava no sexto andar, o garoto era o único que permanecia no elevador. Porém, Draco tinha a certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

Decidiu esquecer o velho e pensar como o destino nos prega peças. Até parece que foi ontem que seu pai havia sido preso após ter invadido a Sala da Profecia. O que diriam os curiosos se soubessem que agora Draco trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios? Fariam manchetes nos jornais, como fizeram para divlugar o "Eleito Potter"? Draco esperava que não. Notícias demais sobre a sua família ficaram na boca do povo, e nenhuma delas eram lá muito agradáveis. Desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas, sua família esteve sempre na pior. As acusações contra eles, que estiveram ao lado de Voldemort, eram as piores possíveis. Só haviam escapado de Azkaban pois Draco contara uma história convincente de arrependimento e, Draco ainda não suportava essa idéia, Potter tinha dado um depoimento ao seu favor.

Chegando ao 8º andar, ele nem percebeu que o senhor havia descido no andar anterior. Sem cumprimentar nenhum de seus colegas de profissão, Draco tirou o terno e colocou suas vestes de trabalho.

Trabalhar como um Inominado era mil vezes mais difícil e perigoso do que se pode imaginar. Ali, no Departamento de Mistérios, eles tratavam de coisas que iam muito além da compreensão dos trouxas e dos bruxos também. Viratempos eram brincadeira de criança, comparados com mistérios infinitamente maiores, como as profecias. Registrar, catalogar e proteger com os feitiços adequados cada uma delas era, não apenas entediante, mas muito estressante.

Porém, o que estava muito distante da imaginação, era a Sala do Véu. Segundo o que seu pai dissera, Sirius Black morrera após atravessar o Véu. Muitos boatos correram, discretamente, século após século sobre o uso e a criação do Véu. Alguns ridículos, citavam que o Véu surgiu do nada, junto com a própria magia. Outros, mais estruturados, contam em detalhes que o Véu fora criado por grandes magos (cogitam até Merlin), para enfrentar a Inquisição, que caçava os bruxos de modo cruel. Essa teoria é a mais cogitada em ser a verdade, já que nos relatos trouxas, mais da metade dos cavaleiros da Inquisição mortos jamais tiveram seus corpos encontrados.

Realmente, a pessoa tinha que ter os pés no chão para trabalhar ali, pois a cada dia eram descobertas coisas que deixariam qualquer um à beira da loucura.

Fora do Ministério, Draco decidiu que pelo menos sua noite seria melhor que o seu dia. Passando num dos grandes restaurantes trouxas de Londres, ele fez uma reserva para às 21:00hs. Apesar de odiar a idéia de se misturar com trouxas, Draco aprendeu que, se não tolerasse a presença deles, poderia ter complicações em seu emprego no Ministério. Por isso, após ter pago a reserva para o recepcionista (Draco demorou para se acostumar as notas de papel dos trouxas). Decidiu aparatar até o seu apartamento e tomar um banho. Assim que entrou no pequeno apartamento em que vivia "sozinho" (geralmente, ele não vinha sozinho...), Draco quase tirou a roupa ali na porta mesmo. Mas, ele tinha certeza que, com um bom banho, tudo se resolveria.

Apenas de toalha, Draco caminhou até a cozinha e pegou uma jarra d'agua gelada. Encheu um copo e ficou ali, parado, esvaziando a mente do caos que era sua vida. Por sorte, ele tinha como fugir dele. E era exatamente isso que faria agora.Após um longo banho, enquanto se vestia, Draco pensou que era a hora de melhorar a correria da sua vida. Sete anos de namoro já era tempo demais. Estava esperando uma ocasião especial, mas chegou a conclusão de que, ele é que a tornaria especial. Pegou uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde-escuro e colcou-a num bolso que ele tinha certeza que não esqueceria. Saiu então apressado de casa, e aparatou até o lugar mais próximo do restaurante que não tivesse chance de ser visto.

Na porta do restaurante ele viu que estava atrasado. Quando entrou no restaurante, uma garota de cabelos escuros, cortados na altura dos ombros, lhe chamou:

- Atrasado como sempre...

- Desculpa? - disse Draco olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

- Claro que sim!!! - falou Pansy Parkinson lhe dando um beijo.

**N/A:**

Antes que me xinguem de todos os nomes possíveis, quero me desculpar pelo "pequeno" atraso do 1º capítulo. Mas, o autor aqui sofre de dupla personalidade e, toda vez que meu lado bom tentava continuar a fic, o lado maligno me puxava pra outra tarefa.

Até que semana passada, capítulo quase pronto, ligo o PC pra terminar e postar o capítulo quando... ME ACABA A LUZ!!! Aí eu vi vermelho...

Fiquei até traumatizado com isso... Mas quando acordei esta manhã, pensei: DE HOJE NÃO PASSA!!!

Sinto muito pelo capítulo curto... Prometo caprichar mais no 2º!!!

E PELOAMORDEDEUS, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!

Até mais.

P.S.: Qualquer opinião é valida...

**Vander - Metalkid**


	3. Voltas e Revoltas

**Capítulo II**

O sol a janela aberta, e inundava o quarto, iluminando o corpo de Draco Malfoy, enrolado em seus lençóis, num sono que parecia ser eterno. No dedo anular de sua mão esquerda, brilhava uma aliança de prata. A noite anterior ficaria marcada na vida de Draco por um bom tempo, quem sabe, para sempre. Draco não queria acordar, não queria lembrar de nada, mas, ao levantar, a primeira coisa que aconteceu, foi uma tempestade de lembranças que passou por sua mente.

A reação de Pansy quando ele fizera o pedido, a música que tocava no restaurante, e principalmente, as palavras que ele dissera, e que ficara quase um mês decorando-as.

"Pansy, eu não sei o que dizer, não sou bom com as palavras, eu simplesmente tenho certeza de uma coisa... que eu te amo. Você quer casar c-co-mi-go?"

Após ela ter aceito o pedido, Draco já esperava que ela chorasse, como todas as mulheres, era normal. Só não esperava que ela chamasse a atenção de metade do restaurante, e que até o garçom chegasse mais perto, pensando que eles estivessem discutindo. Mas, mesmo com essa pequena confusão, tudo saiu como Draco havia imaginado.

Despertando desse mundo de lembranças, Draco tomou um longo banho, colocou um de seus quase 10 ternos cinza-chumbo (sua cor preferida), e foi trabalhar, imaginando qual seria o felizardo que tentaria tornar seu dia ruim, porque hoje ele não aturaria insultos de ninguém, nem mesmo de Merlim.

**XxXxX**

O mesmo sol que inundava o quarto de Draco Malfoy entrava num das janelas artificiais do Quartel-General dos Aurores, iluminando o escritório de Ronald Weasley, que não estava presente no momento. Uma pilha bagunçada de relatórios, muitos pergaminhos e penas atulhavam a mesa. Exatamente no centro da mesa, um porta-retrato com a foto de Hermione Granger estava virado para baixo.

O motivo do retrato esta virado, era a briga que eles tiveram no dia anterior, e que, na opinião de Rony, não passara de pura infantilidade. Tudo bem que ela ficasse nervosa pelo fato dele ter recebido uma proposta de viagem ao Egito. Mas ela tinha que entender, uma chance assim não aparece todo dia. Tudo bem que era um trabalho super perigoso. Explorar ruínas de uma possível organização antiga de Magia Negra estava a um passo da morte. E, quando ele disse que já havia aceitado... Aí a casa caiu. As palavras delas ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

Como ela conseguia achar que ele era irresponsável? Que estava trocando o emprego pela vida própria, e que estava esquecendo do próprio lar? Logo ele, que estava até saindo mais cedo do trabalho para dar mais atenção para ela. Mas Rony sabia que eles iam se entender. Sempre se entendiam.

Voltando furioso ao escritório, Rony jogou alguns relatórios em sua mesa, que já estava tão cheia que alguns foram parar no chão, mas ele nem percebeu. Acabara de receber mais uma notícia para atrapalhar sua viagem. A pessoa encarregada de relatar e acompanhar o trabalho deles era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson. Era bem óbvio que Malfoy saberia de todo o trabalho que fizessem, e isso significava que se descobrissem algo de valor, era bem capaz de ir parar na parede da sala de estar dele.

Sabendo que não agüentaria ficar mais nem um minuto parado, Rony saiu do escritório e foi procurar Harry. Pelo menos, ele o entenderia, já que ia junto na viagem. E a viagem era o que menos preocupava Rony no momento. Afinal, já haviam enfrentado coisas piores. No momento, Rony só estava preocupado com uma srta. Granger.

**XxXxX**

Harry andava distraído pelos corredores do Ministério. Foi quando esbarrou em alguém. Virou-se imediatamente para pedir desculpas. Na mesma hora arrependeu-se de ser tão gentil. Um garoto de cabelos loiros, queixo fino, vestido num terno cinza-chumbo levantava-se olhando pra ele. Harry olhou já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Foi quando Draco falou:

- Ora, se não é o nosso grande Potter, caçador de bruxos das Trevas. Mas, o que você ainda faz aqui no Ministério? Seu único problema já se foi há seis anos, não é mesmo? Ou você acha que vai aparecer um outro grande Lord das Trevas, para você ter um pouquinho mais de trabalho?

- Olá Draco – disse Harry sem se exaltar – Como vai a vida de casado?

O rosto sempre pálido de Malfoy ruborizou um pouco.

- Como você soube? – perguntou espantado.

- A srta. Parkinson me contou. Na reunião do grupo de exploração.

- Ah, foi? – perguntou Draco.

- Foi. Que pena, vocês vão ficar sem se ver logo após um momento tão especial, né?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?!

- Ah, ela ainda não teve tempo de te contar? A srta. Parkinson, ou srta. Malfoy se preferir, vai junto com o grupo para o Egito. Ela vai relatar e registrar tudo. Ah, estou atrasado... Até mais ver, Malfoy. – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto. Dar uma notícia que deixasse o ar arrogante de Draco no chão, animara o seu dia milhões de vezes mais.

Decidiu voltar a seu escritório, e organizar tudo pra a viagem. Viagem que estava preste a modificar todo seu trabalho até agora no Ministério. Não haviam partido atrás de algo tão sombrio e desconhecido desde a caçada das Horcruxes de Voldemort. Os relatos dessa possível organização de Magia Negra ultrapassavam toda a história da Humanidade. Havia boatos de que até Judas participara dela. Porém, seus diversos nomes dificultavam as pistas de onde ela poderia ter existido, e se ainda existe nos dias de hoje. Por isso mesmo que a ida deles era tão importante. Iriam explorar tudo, para depois convocar um grupo maior de Aurores, se fosse necessário.

Chegando ao escritório, Harry viu que alguém já estava ali. Alguém de cabelos ruivos e longos, de costas para ele, olhando um dos quadros na parede. Andando nas pontas dos pés, Harry aproximou-se de Gina e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Oi, posso ajudar?

- Claro que pode, seu bobo. – falou Gina lhe dando um beijo.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Você parece meio chateada.

- Bom, é que tenho uma notícia pra te dar... – ela falou baixinho, lhe dando as costas.

- E o que você está esperando? – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Promete que não vai ficar chateado?

- Deixe-me pensar... – É claro que não!!!

- Harry, resumindo em apenas três palavras... – a expressão no seu rosto era única - Eu estou grávida.

**XxXxX**

**N/A:** Bom, me desculpem de novo (isso tá ficando repetitivo), mas dessa vez tenho que afirmar:

**DEVO TER ALGUM TIPO DE MALDIÇÃO!!!**

Estou eu, com metade do 2º capítulo pronto e... TENHO QUE FORMATAR O PC!!!Eu sou muito azarado!!! Mas, no meio disso tudo, tenho uma ótima notícia...

**ENCONTREI UMA BETA!!! **Agora vocês não precisam reclamar só comigo, tem uma 2ª culpada...

Querem a ficha técnica??? Depois eu passo...(ainda vem as anotações dela...)

Só posso dizer que ela me ajudou muito nesse capítulo, principalmente no pedido do Draco... (nós até ensaiamos... kkkk)

Por enquanto só o nome:** AYESCA...**

Qualquer problema, falem com ela...

Sei que essa N/A tá enorme, mas esse capítulo tá cheio de novidades...

Esperem só o próximo...Muito mais Harry & Gina...

Ah, tô criando um trailer pra fic... Qualquer ajuda é válida!!!

Mas, não vou estragar a surpresa...

Ah, não se esqueçam!!! **DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! E DE PREFERÊNCIA, REVIEWS ENORMES!!!** (Para o Autor aqui ter o que fazer, né?)

Sem mais...

**Vander – Metalkid**

**Aparato  
XxXxX**

**N/B – Geeeeeeeeete oi! Aqui eu, a beta do Vander... bem, por enquanto, eu naum sei o q dizer... valeu!**


	4. Viradas de Jogo

**Capítulo III**

Harry ficou ali, parado, como se tivesse sido alvo de um Petrificus Totalus. A idéia que acabara de receber, ainda não havia sido completamente compreendida. Seu cérebro havia entrado em blecaute total. Ele ia ser pai. Ele, Harry Potter, ia ser pai. Gina, percebendo a expressão de Harry, aproximou-se e falou preocupada:

- Harry? Você está bem? Quer que eu traga um copo d'água? Você não ficou chateado, ficou?

Olhando para Gina, Harry começou a sorrir. Primeiro, uma risada suprimida que foi se transformando numa gargalhada histérica, o que deixou seu rosto com a mesma expressão de um louco.

Gina, mesmo sem querer, começou rir junto com Harry, que rolava no chão. Fazendo um esforço enorme, Harry se levantou apoiando na mesa. Chegando perto de Gina, ele a abraçou e perguntou:

- Como você pôde achar que eu ficaria chateado? Essa é a melhor notícia que eu recebo nos últimos seis anos!!! Caramba! Temos que festejar... Ei, eu ia me esquecendo... Nosso bebezinho já esta em quantos meses?

- Harry, eu fiquei sabendo hoje!!! – E com um sorriso maior ainda - Mas, se forçarmos um pouco a memória, acho que uns três meses... Lembra daquela noite na varanda? Depois do restaurante, no aniversário do Rony... Lembrou?

Harry olhou para os lados sorrindo.

- Sim, eu lembro...

- Provavelmente foi naquele dia. Eu acabei me esquecendo de tomar a poção preventiva. E o resto, você já sabe... – ela falou num tom de voz que mais parecia um sussurro.

Harry abraçou-a ainda mais forte, e lhe disse:

- Gina, é claro que eu sei... Quero ver a cara do Rony quando eu der essa notícia. – Harry deu um tapa em sua testa - Droga, Rony, a viagem!!! Vou ter que adiar tudo... Espero que eles me entendam.

- Exatamente por isso eu pensei que você ficaria chateado. O Rony não vai adiar essa viagem nem mesmo se o próprio Kingsley Schacklebolt ordenasse.

- Ele vai ter que entender, Gina. Não é todo dia que se recebe a notícia que vai ser pai.

- E se ele quiser ir assim mesmo?

- Ele vai... Eu não disse que ele ia adiar a viagem, disse? Ele pode ir com o grupo...

- Mas, não pode ser perigoso? – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não vou mentir pra você. – ele disse olhando-a nos olhos – Mas, mesmo que eu fosse com eles, não ia deixar de ser perigoso. E, convenhamos, o Rony já enfrentou coisas bem piores.

- Mas, vocês enfrentaram juntos!!! Eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse algo com ele.

- Gina, entenda... Isso não pode ser adiado assim, de uma hora para outra. E se uma espécie de novos Comensais da Morte surgisse? Seria melhor estarmos cientes disso o quanto antes.

Gina sorriu para Harry.

- Confio no que você disse, Harry. Espero que esteja certo.

"Eu também", pensou Harry enquanto se dirigia para o escritório de Rony, para encontrá-lo vazio. "Será que estou certo? Ou estaria mais uma vez mandando meus amigos de encontro à morte?"

**XxXxX**

No Átrio do Ministério, um furioso Ronald Weasley estava indo direto para casa. Não quis nem saber o que falariam depois sobre ele ter saído muito antes do trabalho. Afinal de contas, a única pessoa pra quem ele devia satisfações, era a srta. Granger. E era isso que ele estava indo fazer. Hermione ia escutar tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, nem que ele tivesse que amarrá-la para isso.

Assim que chegou à área para Aparatação do Ministério, Rony quase nem percebeu o que estava fazendo, e ficou surpreso por não ter deixado a cabeça no Ministério quando se viu numa pequena rua de Londres. Iria atrás da srta. Granger, mesmo que ela estivesse no próprio Inferno.

Atravessando uma pequena travessa da Rua Baker, Rony viu de relance o apartamento trouxa que dividia com Harry. Esmurrando o botão do interfone, Rony gritou antes que o porteiro perguntasse quem era:

-WEASLEY!!! E ABRE LOGO ESSA PORCARIA!!!

Subindo as escadas de maneira estrondosa, Ron abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento e mal viu o recado deixado por Harry do lado do telefone. Puxando o fone com brutalidade, Ron discou para o número do celular de Hermione (ele nem tinha se acostumado com o telefone, imagine com um celular). Na terceira chamada, a voz da garota o surpreendeu. Ele esperava que ela atendesse nervosa, porém seu tom de voz era de preocupação.

- Rony, antes de tudo, me desculpe... Vai pra Toca que eu te encontro lá...

- Mas o que aconteceu, Mione?

- Lá eu te explico Ron... Beijos. - E desligou o telefone.

"Aconteceu algo errado", pensou Rony. E saiu às cegas do apartamento, se esquecendo completamente do recado de Harry, que dizia:

"_Rony, assim que ler esse recado, volte para o Ministério. Tenho um assunto urgente para resolvermos. Adie tudo que tem planejado. COM URGÊNCIA._

_Harry."_

**XxXxX**

Uma fina ponta cruzou o ar, deixando um vulto prateado e parando no centro de uma roupa branca e acolchoada.

- 3 a 2! XEQUE-MATE!!! - falou Draco Malfoy, levantando a máscara de esgrima com um sorriso no rosto.

- Belo movimento... - uma voz feminina disse em resposta.

- Agora cumpra sua promessa.– disse irritado, levando a ponta do florete ao pescoço da adversária – Levante a máscara.

Nas últimas duas horas, Draco tentava descobrir quem era a pessoa nova da Academia de Esgrima (o único esporte trouxa em que ele vira graça). Depois de ver três duelos, e três vitórias seguidas, ele reparou que era uma garota. A graciosidade de seus movimentos o encantara. E foi enquanto Draco pensava nos movimentos, ela havia se aproximado, jogado um florete no seu colo e sussurrado em tom de brincadeira:

- Em guarda...

- E por que eu duelaria com a senhorita? - perguntou em tom de ironia.

- Para descobrir quem é a garota que você tem olhado duelar, e apreciado cada movimento.

- E qual o seu motivo?

- Vingança é uma palavra muito feia para descrever... Que tal um acerto de contas???

- Te conheço? - Quis saber o garoto, analisando-a com os olhos.

- Me derrote e saberá...

- 3 pontos? - perguntou Draco.

- Com certeza...

Draco deu um sorriso, jogou o florete que estava em seu colo no chão e apanhou o que estava do seu lado. O que continha um "S" floreado e serpentino. O que nunca havia sido derrotado.

- Em guarda!!! - ele gritou, de um modo que todos da Academia se viraram para apreciar.

Depois de quase uma hora de duelo, na qual ambos já haviam sido tocados uma vez, eles começaram a dialogar:

- Como ousa desafiar um Rei??? - ele perguntou com sarcasmo, desviando-se de uma bela estocada.

- Porque um Rei, apesar de ser a peça mais importante, tem movimentos curtos – respondeu a garota, fazendo um movimento simples, que deixou Draco golpeando o ar.

- Movimentos curtos? - falou indignado.

- Já a Rainha – ela continuou – pode ser a coadjuvante, mas tem total liberdade em seus MOVIMENTOS!!!

Draco havia parado. Estava assustado. Por isso ele não esperava. Nunca havia sido tocado duas vezes. O florete dela mirava o centro de sua máscara. De um modo infantil, ela desceu e tocou o centro de seu peito. E disse sorrindo:

- 2 a 1. Xeque...

Foi quando Draco decidiu que estava na hora de parar com as brincadeiras. Se quisesse descobrir que era, ia ter que duelar pra valer. Ia duelar de verdade.

- 3 a 2! XEQUE-MATE!!! - repetiu Draco – Prove que é uma Rainha e honre sua palavra!!!

- Claro que sim, meu caro... - falou levantando a máscara – Satisfeito?

O queixo de Draco caiu. Realmente, por essa pessoa ele não esperava.

- Foi um bom duelo, Draco. - Falou Cho Chang, soltando os cabelos e sorrindo da expressão dele.

**XxXxX**

**N/B:** Bem, espero que estejam gostando da minha betagem esconde

Podem bater no Vander o quanto quiserem. Este capitulo eu não ajudei em nada.

E ele não quer me contar o que vai acontecer!

E ele disse que se eu não fizesse uma N/B grande, ia me bater. medo

To amando a fic

E adoro ser beta dele

**XxXxX**

**N/A:**Tá legal, vou ser sincero... **EU NÃO TINHA TEMPO PRA FIC!!!**

Antes que o céu caia sobre minha cabeça, agora tenho mais tempo pra Fic!!! \o/

E tenho tenta coisa pra falar!!! O Harry tá bobo!!! O Ron furioso!!! E o Draco... é, como sempre, o Draco!!! Dá-lhe Chang!!! Srta. Da Esgrima!!!

Mas, a melhor parte mesmo são vocês... Vou agradeçer um por um...

**Crazzys: **Agradeço sempre vocês, minhas primeiras leitoras!!! Pena que não vi nenhum review seus no 2º capítulo... -.-"

**Line Black: **Ah, dela eu num posso falar porque conheço pessoalmente, e ela me ajudou no começo de minhas histórias... E aquela aposta de HP que você ganhou ainda está engasgada... Já que você gostou de Harry & Gina, fique feliz, pois nesse capítulo tem mais!!! Agradeço desde já... Já não, SEMPRE!!!

**Moranguinha: **Perfeita num tá, né??? Perfeita só a Tia Rowling... Mas, espero que se contente com esse mero Mortal...

**vaniii: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!!! Quanto ao tamanho, posso sugerir um acordo... Que tal eu postar mais rápido? Aí num me preocupo tanto com os capítulos... Vou tentar postar de semana em semana...

**Ale Weasley Potter:** Gina grávida é demais, claro!!! Agora, quanto ao Draco & Luna... Sinto muito mas, acho que não vai rolar...

**hermiii: **Mione e Draco sozinhos... Quem sabe??? Num posso estragar futuras surpresas... Mas, quem sabe???

**Hermione Jane: **Que ótimo ele ser o seu personagem favorito!!! Qualquer crítica, sinta-se à vontade...

E AGRADEÇO A TODOS VOCÊS QUE AJUDAM DANDO IDÉIAS NA FIC!!! AGRADEÇO TAMBÉM A UMA PESSOA QUE ESTÁ COMIGO TODOS OS DIAS... MARI, VALEU PELO APOIO E PELA COMPREENSÃO...

**E DEIXEM REVIEW PELOAMORDEDEUS!!!**

Até mais... **XEQUE-MATE!!!**

**Vander - Metalkid**


	5. Reações

**Capítulo IV**

Draco olhava fixamente para a garota à sua frente. Aquilo era impossível. Como ela aprendera a esgrimar tão bem?

- Chang? O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou ainda boquiaberto – E desde quando você esgrima?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Malfoy!! – disse sorrindo.

- OK, Chang... A primeira é: Que tal você me responder as outras numa cafeteria aqui perto?

- Boa pergunta! – ela disse olhando em seus olhos – Sim Draco, aceito o convite.

- Então, vamos? – falou o garoto lhe estendendo a mão.

- Claro!!

Draco levou-a até um aconchegante café da Rua Baker, chamada "The Village". Assim que entraram, foram atendidos por uma garota morena, de estatura baixa, com magníficos olhos verdes. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, que chegava até a metade das costas.

- Olá! – ela disse em tom animado – Em que posso lhes ajudar?

- Eu gostaria de uma mesa no andar superior, senhorita... – Draco olhou para o crachá em sua blusa – Alice. Você é nova aqui, não?

- Sim, comecei semana passada... Meu pai fala muito do senhor, Malfoy!

- Sério? E quem é seu pai?

- O dono do "Village"... Mas já faz um tempo que ele viajou. Por isso, fiquei para administrar o negócio. Estou pensando em algumas reformas. Aumentar o número de livros, sabe?

- Vejo que herdou o gosto pela leitura de seu pai. Tive o prazer de conhecê-lo, nos primeiros anos do "Village". V-MAN, como ele ficou conhecido. Um grande homem. – ele abriu um sorriso – Mas, se aumentarem a quantidade de livros, vou acabar me perdendo aqui.

Alice continuou:

- Vamos? – disse conduzindo-os por uma escada espiral, para o andar superior.

Todas as paredes e corredores estavam cobertos por estantes atulhadas de livros. "Realmente, se a pessoa não conhecer o lugar, acaba se perdendo aqui. E onde vão colocar mais livros? No teto?" pensou Draco. Um fraco feixe de luz entrava pelas janelas. Era inverno, e breve, esse feixe de luz daria lugar a montes de neve.

Depois de se acomodarem, foram servidos com o cappuccino da casa, e depois que garantiu estarem sozinhos, Draco puxou assunto:

- Então, o que faz aqui em Londres?

Chang baixou a xícara, olhou para Draco e disse:

- Vim atrás de você, Malfoy.

**XxXxX**

Seus longos cabelos castanhos, agora estavam presos num coque acima da cabeça. Os olhos, sempre atentos com pequenos detalhes e cálculos, vagavam olhando o céu lá fora.

Muitas réguas, esquadros e compassos se estendiam pela mesa, junto de alguns projetos e mapas. A atitude de Hermione Granger não demonstrava sua habitual seriedade no trabalho. Nos últimos 3 anos em que começara a trabalhar como arquiteta, tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa, era a primeira vez que ficava sem reação, estática, com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Levantando-se da poltrona, Hermione encheu um copo d'água, tomou dois goles e despejou o restante num vaso de tulipas.

Estava desse modo há mais ou menos dois dias, desde que uma correspondência de seu pai havia chegado. Era uma carta com poucas palavras, mas o suficiente para lhe deuxar num estado de nervos.

"_Filha, queria lhe dar essa notícia de um modo mais calmo e tranquilo, mas seria uma grande mentira, pois estou realmente aflito. Sua mãe desapareceu. Não tenho notícias há dois dias. Peço apenas que não venha para cá. Estou sendo ameaçado e não quero que você passe o mesmo. Estou fugindo, quando puder lhe enviarei outra carta..."_

Ela tremia por inteiro só de lembrar a carta. Estava num beco sem saída. O que era certo? Ir para junto de seu pai e procurar sua mãe? Mas para onde seu pai fugira? E quem o ameaçara?

E, para piorar, ela lembrava-se todo o tempo do desaparecimento de Lúcio Malfoy. Será que Draco estava passando pelo mesmo? E por que ele aparentava tanta tranquilidade?

Decidiu abrir o jogo e falar para Ron. Afinal, ele nunca lhe escondera nada. Mas antes, ia falar com Draco Malfoy.

A pequena travessa da Rua Baker onde Hermione Granger aparatou, estava deserta, exceto por um gato malhado, que fugiu com o barulho.

Segundo Ron, Draco praticava esgrima no próximo quarteirão. E ela sabia muito bem que o Sr. Malfoy saía todas as sextas para isso. No entanto, ela não sabia que horas ele saía da esgrima, e muito menos para onde ia depois. Decidiu esperar por cerca de meia hora, numa cafeteria por perto. Se ela não estivesse enganada, era naquela rua que ficava a cafeteria que Ron comentara.

O "Village" era exatamente como Ron descrevera. Não havia um ínfimo espaço entre as prateleiras, em que não houvesse um livro. Hermione ficou fascinada com a quantidade e variedade de livros existentes. Nunca imaginava que uma cafeteria pudesse abrigar tantos livros. Ela realmente se perderia ali, com tantas informações diante de seus olhos.

- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-la? - veio a voz de uma simpática garota, do outro lado da estante.

- Ah, olá... Gostaria apenas de um café, e um bom livro para distrair um pouco... Você tem "A Divina Comédia", de Dante?

A garota olhou para o teto, pensativa, e respondeu:

- Está no segundo andar, primeira estante à direita , quarta prateleira. Pode esperar lá, já levo o seu café.

- Você sabe onde estão todos os livros? - perguntou Granger assustada.

- Ah, com o tempo a gente acaba decorando... Até logo, senhorita...?

- Granger. Muito prazer.

A garota saiu, após dar um breve sorriso para Hermione, que começou a subir as escadas para o andar superior. Ao chegar no último degrau, começou à busca ao livro. Assim que o localizou, sentou-se sem notar sequer o ambiente ao redor. Realmente, um livro a tirava completamente da Terra.

Sua atenção só foi interrompida quando a garota que lhe atendera trouxe um café. Após agradecê-la, Hermione calou-se para ouvir uma voz desagradável, porém conhecida:

- E o que faz aqui em Londres? - soou a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy na prateleira ao lado.

- Vim atrás de você, Malfoy. - foram as palavras de alguém que ela não tinha notícias há anos.

Mesmo sem querer se intrometer, e sabendo que era errado, Hermione aproximou-se da prateleira e começou a contorná-la, querendo não apenas escutar, mas ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que disse? - continuou Draco, com um sorriso irônico pelo que Granger viu.

- Vim atrás de você, Draco. - disse Cho Chang erguendo a varinha, com uma expressão vaga no olhar.

Draco havia deixado a varinha sobre a mesa. Até ele pegá-la, Cho o acertaria.O tom de medo em sua voz era claro quando respondeu:

- Chang, abaixe isso...

- Não agora, Draco. Não agora...

O feixe prateado que cortou o ar, contrastou perfeitamente com os estampidos e os gritos das duas mulheres.

- _Estupefaça!_ - gritou Chang.

- _Protego!_ - disse Hermione Granger, sem saber o motivo.

Duas prateleiras foram ao chão com o impacto produzido pelos feitiços. A expressão de Draco, ao ver o corpo do Cho bater na estante ao lado e cair inerte, era de puro espanto.

- Granger? O que fez?

A garota olhou boquiaberta, ainda não acreditando no que havia feito. Por que ela defendera Draco? Logo o Draco? Até se fosse a vaca da Parkinson ela entenderia, mas o Draco? Tá certo que ele estava indefeso e Cho estava atacando sem piedade. Porém, ainda não justificava o fato dela ter ajudado Malfoy. Se Ron estivesse ali, iria pensar que ela havia endoidado. Ainda desnorteada, Hermione sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Cho e verificou sua respiração.

- Você a matou? - sussurrou Draco se aproximando.

- Não, ela está desacordada. Deve ter sido estuporada pelo próprio feitiço...

O rosto dele estava ainda mais pálido que de costume, quando olhou de Chang para Mione e disse:

- Obrigado, Granger. Não sei o motivo de ter me salvado, mas tenho que agradecê-la por isso... Mas deixo claro que isso fique apenas entre nós... Ainda irei pagar essa dívida com você.

- Dívida? Esqueça isso Malfoy... Temos que pensar num jeito de tirá-la daqui, e escondê-la até acordar...

- Escondê-lâ?! TEMOS QUE MATÁ-LA!!

**XxXxX**

- Entre! - gritou Pansy Parkinson, sentada com os pés na mesa enquanto lia uma extensa lista.

- Já que insiste... - disse Harry Potter entrando na sala.

Pansy olhou distraídamente, e voltou sua atenção para a lista.

- O que deseja, Potty?!

- Vim lhe dar duas notícias sobre a expedição... - falou Harry sentando-se numa cadeira de frente para ela.

- E o que seria? - perguntou, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- A primeira é um aviso. Não quero ouvir nenhum boato de que você esteja passando informações da viagem ao Malfoy, entendido? São informações completamente sigilosas...

Pansy levantou a mão direita, interrompendo o que Hary dizia:

- O que te faz pensar que eu vou passar alguma informação ao Draco? Ou que o Draco esteja interessado? Oras, você vai estar lá, bancando o "Fiscal-Potter"!!

- Na verdade, não... E essa é a segunda notícia... - continuou Potter num tom sério – Por motivos pessoais, não irei com o grupo, vou apenas estar acompanhando-os daqui, conforme seus relatórios. Por isso, estou passando isso para cada membro da expedição.

Pansy ergueu a sobrancelha direita e replicou:

- Que motivos pessoais? Não seria uma desculpa para fazermos o trabalho e você levar a fama?

- Não, Pansy, eu vou ser pai...

- Você o quê?! - ela disse sorrindo.

- Gina está gravida... Eu vou ser pai...

Pansy segurou o riso e fez outra pergunta:

- E quem vai ser o responsável pelo grupo?

Harry olhou sério, e respondeu:

- Rony, é claro...

Pansy ergueu novamente a sobrancelha e perguntou algo que já sabia a resposta:

- E ele já sabe disso?!

**XxXxX**

**N/A: **NÃO QUERO OUVIR RECLAMAÇÃO NENHUMA!! DEMOREI PARA POSTAR SIM, E SE QUEREM RECLAMAR, O CULPADO É MEU CHEFE!!

Bom gente, apesar de terem falado que eu fui abduzido, sequestrado, feito pacto e etc., aqui estou novamente!! E cheio de novidades!!

A maior delas é que estou começando uma _songfic _de uma música do The Calling... E outra é que esse capítulo foi sem minha BETA, mas deixa isso pra lá... Vamos ao que interessa!! O 4º capítulo!!

Dá-lhe senhor Draco Confusão Malfoy!! Isso é só o começo!! E dá-lhe senhorita Hermione Protetora dos Indefesos Granger!!

Ah, para quem ficou curioso... O "Village" é um objetivo meu!! Vou criar esse estabelecimento em Londres sim!! Por isso, que eu citei o dono do "Village" como V-Man!! Esperem alguns anos, e podem me chamar de V-Man!!

E já vou avisando por aqui...

**A FIC VAI FICAR MAIS PESADA DAQUI PRA FRENTE!! ENTENDAM COMO NC17!!**

Agora, vou lembrar as pessoas mais importantes para que "POR UM BEM MAIOR" ainda esteja viva.. Vocês leitores!!

Vamos lá:

**V sensei: **Que bom que gostou da Fic!! Também gostei muito da sua!! E estou postando antes de você!! O Draco, sempre o Draco... Ele vai se meter em cada uma... Mas, qual o preconceito com a Pansy? Ela é tão fofinha!! E quanto à Rony e Hermione... Vamos esperar mais um pouquinho...

**Line Black: **Ah, você num vale!! Ainda bem que gostou do Draco sendo Draco!! Porque ainda tem muita coisa pro coitado... E Harry e Gina também!! Quanto ao Rony rolar uma escada... Quem sabe no próximo? (brincadeira!! XD) Mas, ainda estou chateado por você não ter ido no Anime Friends... E, quero ler sua fic, mas não tenho tempo!! (PROPAGANDA)

**Mariana Sweet: **Você por aqui?! Mas...? Como isso aconteceu?! Gente, me desculpem, mas dela sou muito suspeito pra falar... Só posso dizer que TE AMO!!

**hermiii: **Ainda não vai ser nesse que você vai ver Ron e Hermione... Segura a curiosidade!! E a Chang é apenas marionete... Ops, falei demais...

**vaniii:** Review curtinho :'( ... Mas, tudo bem... Que bom mesmo que você está gostando da Fic!! Espero ver mais reviews seus nos próximos capítulos.

**E a todos as pessoas que estão lendo essa Fic, agradeço mesmo o fato de vocês estarem me apoiando para que continue...**

**Por isso, vou dar um presentinho para vocês:**

**A Fic agora tem um TRAILER!! Espero que gostem!! Passem no meu perfil, lá tem o link... (já que eles não deixam postar nas histórias)**

**Sem mais...**

**Aparato...**

**Vander - Metalkid**


	6. Abrindo o Jogo

**Capítulo V**

- Você ficou louco, Malfoy? Não vê que ela estava sob a _Maldição Imperius_?!

- Ahn... Estava? - respondeu o garoto loiro para Hermione Granger.

- É óbvio! Por que motivo Chang viria até Londres só para te atacar?

Draco coçou a cabeça, a confusão estampada no seu rosto, enquanto observava o corpo da garota caída.

- Realmente, faz sentindo. Mas, para onde vamos levá-la?

- Boa pergunta – falou Hermione arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Não podemos abandoná-la aqui, levantaria suspeitas. Sua casa? Está vazia?

- Sim... Podemos deixá-la acordar e depois decidimos o que fazer. Você vem? - perguntou ele, assustado.

- Vou... - ela disse com cautela. - Só para garantir a segurança da Cho. - completou.

- Fechando a expressão, Malfoy encarou sériamente Granger antes de continuar a falar, deixando bem claro o tom ofensa em sua voz.

- E o que pensa que eu faria com Chang?

- Deixe-me pensar... - a garota coçou a testa, fingindo estar pensando – Matá-la, por que não? - continuou em tom irônico.

Arrependendo-se de suas próprias palavras, Draco resistiu à vontade de estuporar a garota ali mesmo, e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem... Vamos, então? - ele falou num sussurro quase inaudível, pegando o braço de Cho e estendendo a outra mão para Hermione.

- Não está esquecendo de nada, Malfoy?

- Não. - disse o garoto em tom inocente.

- Malfoy! - ela continuou em tom de repreensão, estendendo a mão aberta.

Draco abriu a carteira, puxou duas notas e as colocou sobre a mesa.

- Melhor agora? - perguntou em tom irritado.

- Com certeza.

Após consertarem o estrago nas prateleiras, Draco segurou levemente o braço de Hermione, e os dois aparataram com o corpo de Chang.

A primeira impressão de Granger ao ver o apartamento que Draco morava atualmente, foi a de que o garoto apreciava, antes de tudo, estilo e luxo. Um sofá e uma poltrona de couro negro ocupavam a sala, que ainda continha uma alta e imponente estante, uma mesa de centro pequena e redonda, uma escrivaninha e o chão coberto por um tapete claro, que aparentava a pele de algum animal.

- Bonita casa... - comentou a garota, sem esconder a surpresa e a admiração.

- Mesmo? Achei-a simples demais... - respondeu Malfoy indiferente, colocando Chang desacordada no sofá.

- Simples? - perguntou assustada – De que animal é a pele desse tapete?

- Ah, sempre o tapete... É de um tigre albino, encontrado numa aldeia de Ruanda. Meu avô, Abraaxas Malfoy, o caçou e trouxe a pele como troféu. É muito raro encontrar um tigre desse tamanho hoje em dia.

Ligeiramente assustada, Hermione voltou a atenção para a garota no sofá.

- Vamos, Cho... acorde. - sussurrava enquanto sentia seu pulso.

Caminhando até a geladeira, Draco sacou a varinha, apontou-a discretamente para o sofá e murmurou:

- _Enervate!_

Abrindo lentamente os olhos, sentindo o corpo inteiro latejar, Cho encarou Hermione por quase um minuto, tentando se lembrar de como fora parar ali, numa sala desconhecida, com Hermione Granger à sua frente. Levando inconscientemente a mão direita à nuca, ela sentiu um pequeno galo se formando, e começando a incomodar.

- Granger? - ela perguntou, a confusão nitidamente estampada em seu rosto.

- Como você está, Cho?

Sentando-se no sofá, e olhando o ambiente ao redor, Chang tomou fôlego enquanto ordenava os últimos acontecimentos.

- Eu... não me lembro direito. Onde estamos, Hermione?

- Sei que você não vai entender nada, mas estamos na casa de Draco Malfoy. - explicou a garota.

- Malfoy? - perguntou ela, enquanto seus olhos demonstravam surpresa e um certo medo.

- Sim, Malfoy... - veio da cozinha a voz do garoto loiro, que apareceu com um copo d'água nas mãos.

Entregando o copo para Cho, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a mão sobre sua testa, Draco continuou:

- Beba um pouco... Você vai melhorar...

Os olhos de Cho demonstravam apenas medo ao receber o copo de Malfoy, mas ainda assim, tomou um gole antes de continuar.

- Acho que... já estou melhor agora.

- Vai nos contar quem te colocou sob a _Imperius_? - perguntou Mione.

- _Imperius_? - ela murmurou para si mesma. - Claro, isso explica tudo... Mas, se eu estava sob a _Imperius_, como vocês me salvaram?!

- Primeiro você, Chang... - interrompeu-a Draco.

Assentindo devagar, Cho continuou:

- Eu estava de férias do trabalho. Então decidi visitar minha tia na Bulgária. - a garota ordenava os fatos enquanto falava. - Passei uma semana na casa dela. Depois, segui com um grupo de turistas trouxas que iam fazer um _tour _pelo país. E, quando me separei do grupo, para visitar a fortaleza de Grindewald, lembro de ter encontrado cerca de cinco homens encapuzados, que atacaram.

Hermione estava boquiaberta, e Draco ouvia tudo atenciosamente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Depois disso, eu só me recordo de uma coisa... - ela continuou, com um olhar assustado para Draco.

- Uma coisa? E o que seria, Cho? - perguntou Hermione, aflita.

Fechando os olhos, a garota falou, sua voz falhando de medo.

- O rosto de Lúcio Malfoy.

**XxXxX**

Seus longos cabelos loiros, quase brancos, que geralmente viviam arrumados, estavam sujos e embaraçados agora. Seu rosto mais pálido que o de costume, tocava o chão frio de pedra, de uma sala sem janelas. A única saída visível era uma porta dupla de madeira branca, trancada, há cerca de15 metros de distância. Ele não sabia se aguentaria por muito tempo. Não naquelas condições. Fazendo um esforço enorme, ele conseguiu sentar-se corretamente, e encostou-se numa das paredes.

"Há quanto tempo já estou aqui?", ele refletia consigo mesmo. "O que eles querem de mim?" e "Eu vou morrer?" viraram perguntas frequentes que ele fazia para o nada. Perdera a noção do tempo desde que estava aprisionado, do quanto fora torturado, e não sabia o que era comida razoável já há um bom tempo.

Perdido nesses devaneios, ele só teve tempo de se mover mais para a sombra quando as portas foram abertas, e um homem alto, de varinha em punho entrou no cativeiro. "Provavelmente deve pensar que estou dormindo..." foi a primeira idéia que lhe passou na cabeça.

Encolhendo as pernas junto ao corpo, ele contou cada passo do homem para dentro da cela**, **e quando sentiu que ele estava próximo o bastante, partiu para o único modo de salvação que lhe restava: Violência Trouxa.

Chutando com força a parte genital do homem, ele levantou-se, ignorando a dor e os gritos do homem e, tomando sua varinha, disparou numa louca corrida desesperada para salvar sua vida. Ao chegar nas portas de madeira da cela, ele ouviu a voz do homem ecoar por toda a sala de pedra:

- LÚCIO, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO!!!

**XxXxX**

Ronald Weasley caminhava de volta ao Ministério. Ele se cansara de esperar Hermione. "Onde ela estava?", pensou o garoto, mal reparando no caminho que tomava. Sem ao menos se lembrar do percurso feito, ele apenas percebeu que estava diante da entrada de visitantes do Ministério da Magia. Lembrou-se vagamente de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, e na batalha contra os Comensais pela profecia.

Dentro da cabine telefônica vermelha, Ron discou os cinco dígitos que sabia de cor, enquanto sua mente vagava, onde quer que Hermione estivesse. Andando devagar pelo Átrio, ele ignorou os cumprimentos das outras pessoas, enquanto entrava no elevador para o Quartel dos Aurores.

Após a voz feminina anunciar o seu andar, o ruivo decidiu conversar com Harry. Ele provavelmente saberia onde estava a garota, e ele tinha mesmo que discutir sobre a viagem de expedição.

Chegando na porta de madeira, gravada em letras douradas a palavra"Potter", ele bateu uma vez, e sem esperar resposta, entrou se atirando numa poltrona.

- Ron, estava te procurando... - disse Harry Potter em tom sério.

- Olá para você também, Harry... Então, o que queria conversar comigo?

Harry levantou-se e caminhou pela sala, sem olhar para Ronald, e parando para observar um quadro na parede, ele disse em tom desanimado e cauteloso:

- Temos um problema com a expedição ao Egito.

- Problema? Mas... que tipo de...? Ora, chega de drama e falelogo Harry!!! - exclamou Weasley, curioso.

Harry virou-se para Ron, completamente sério, e caminhou de volta até a mesa, levando a mão aos cabelos enquanto pensava na melhor forma de contar ao garoto que ele seria tio.

- Eu não vou ao Egito com o grupo.

- Mas... Por que?! O que aconteceu?

- Eu e Gina tivemos alguns imprevistos... - respondeu o garoto, evasivo.

O ruivo demonstrava espanto, mas não conseguia entender os motivos de Harry. O que acontecera de tão grave? E, seria mesmo suficiente para adiar a expedição?

- Imprevistos? Fale logo o que aconteceu!!!

- Ron, eu queria te dizer isso de outra maneira, mas... - disse Harry, sentando-se em sua poltrona, encarando o garoto de frente. - Sua irmã está grávida.

O garoto empalideceu rapidamente, seus cabelos ruivos realçando fantasmagóricamente sua pele pálida, quase esverdeada. Potter relembrou quando ele vomitara lesmas na casa de Hagrid. Estava da mesma cor.

- ELA O QUÊ?! - perguntou Ronald Weasley, alteando o tom de voz. - VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR BRINCANDO!!! É BOM QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA BRINCANDO!!!

- Rony, sente-se por favor... - falou Harry em voz baixa, notando que o garoto se levantara e sacara a varinha.

O rosto do ruivo mudou rapidamente de cor, de um pálido para um vermelho forte, deixando-o com a aparência de um tomate maduro. Porém, tomates não gritavam, nem ao menos levavam as mãos à cabeça, como Ron fazia no momento.

- SENTE-SE?! É ISSO O QUE VOCÊ TEM PARA ME DIZER? - ele agora gritava, e em sua ira, não notou as faíscas que saltavam da ponta de sua varinha, para um vaso de plantas ao lado, que queimaram instantaneamente.

- Sinto muito, eu não tenho muito o que dizer, Ron...

- É CLARO QUE NÃO TEM!!! PORQUE ISSO NÃO DEVERIA ACONTECER!!! NÃO AGORA, PELO MENOS!!!

Harry tentava acalmar o garoto, mas não sabia quais palavras usar. Decidiu contar a verdade, torcendo para que ele compreendesse.

- Ron, me ouça um minuto... A gente não planejou nada disso... Foi um acidente, ok? Um acidente...

Infelizmente, aquelas não foram as palavras corretas para o estado de nervos que Weasley se encontrava. E, parece que a palavra "acidente" desencadeou o que ele tentava segurar.

- AH, UM ACIDENTE...CLARO, UM ACIDENTE!!! - ele gritou irônicamente, sua voz esganiçando um pouco– UM FORD ANGLIA VOADOR SER VISTO POR SETE TROUXAS EM LONDRES, BATER NUM SALGUEIRO LUTADOR E VAGAR POR UMA FLORESTA SELVAGEM É UM ACIDENTE, HARRY!!! ISSO SIM É UM ACIDENTE!!!

Potter simplesmente não conseguia ver o seu amigo ali à sua frente. Ronald estava num estado de nervos tão forte, que ele se perguntava como ele ainda não explodira. Colocando a própria varinha sobre a mesa, como se falasse "Veja, não quero brigar...", o garoto encarou o ruivo por cerca de meio minuto antes de continuar:

- Olhe Ron, está tudo meio confuso agora, mas com o tempo as coisas vão se acertar...

- EU QUE VOU ACERTAR VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! - gritou Ronald Weasley, socando a mesa com força e encostando a varinha na testa de Harry.

**XxXxX**

**N/A: ***Tocando"Carmina Burana" ao fundo*

Eu não acredito que enrolei tanto tempo para postar um capítulo!!! Caracas, tenho que parar com essa enrolação!!!

Antes de tudo, peço desculpas para todos vocês que acompanham a Fic, e simplesmente não tenho um motivo para tanta demora...

Mas, vamos ao lado bom... **TAÍ UM CAPÍTULO NOVINHO PARA VOCÊS!!!**

E, com cada novidade!!! Até que enfim, foi citado o tio Lúcio!!! E, a coisa entre Harry e Ron vai ficar feia mesmo!!!

Ah, coitadinha da Cho... Mas, ela ainda vai dar muito o que falar...

E, os agradecimentos de sempre...

**Line Black: **Agradeço principalmente e especialmente à srta. por me cobrar tanto o capítulo, todos os dias!!! Se não fosse a sua insistência (leia "torrar a paciência), eu poderia ter esquecido a "Por um Bem Maior".  
Agradeço desde já, e você ainda terá muitas surpresas com o seu querido Weasley... (parei)

**Nessah/Milly: **Bom, eu postei... Demorei um pouquinho mas postei... Espero que goste, ok?

**Mariana Sweet: **Caracas, você leu mesmo isso aqui? Essa eu não esperava... E, espero que goste desse capítulo, pois vou cobrar reviews...

**E, quanto à minha BETA, srta. Ayesca... Se ler isso, apareça!!! Está complicado escrever sem ninguém para betar isso aqui... (quem quiser se candidatar, a vaga está em aberto)**

**Bom, fico por aqui...**

"**Antigas Intrigas... Serão Esquecidas... POR UM BEM MAIOR!!!"**

**Sem mais...**

**Vander - Metalkid**


End file.
